Equipment
"Equipment can be Crafted in the Forge and then Equipped to your Hero. This Equipment can give valuable Boosts to your Empire (only when equipped by your Hero). Equipment comes in 5 categories: Weapons, Helmets, Armors, Accessories, and Foot Armor." - ''Game of War: Fire Age "How to Play" There are three types of Equipment in Game of War: Equipment, Ancient Relics and Core Equipment. [[::Category:Equipment#Equipment Spreadsheet|'Sortable Spreadsheet of All Normal Equipment']] (except news Xena and Nian Lion) [[::Category:Equipment#Relics Spreadsheet|'Sortable Spreadsheet of All Relic Equipment']] (except news Xena and Nian Lion) Equipment Equipment comes in different types: Normal Equipment, Set Gear, Special Event Gear, and Dungeon Gear. Normal Equipment Normal Equipment is always available to be built can be Crafted with the five common Materials that can be found when gathering from resource tiles. Normal Equipment does not wear out. Special Event Gear Special Event Gear requires Special Event Materials. These Materials are only available to be found during Special Events and can only be purchase from Special Event Chests. Special Event Gear was not available when the game first started. It has been added later. New Special Event Gear becomes available every few weeks. Special Event Gear does not wear out. Set Gear Dungeon Gear Ancient Relics Ancient Relics are a form of Special Event Gear; they require almost always Special Event Materials to Craft. Some, but not many, can be crafted with only normal Materials, (Xena's Crown for example). Ancient Relics have a fixed time duration that they last and provide benefits for. The timer starts when the Relic is first equipped. There is no way to stop the timer. If a Relic is good for 48 minutes, that is how long the item lasts once it is equipped before it disappears. Any Gems embedded in an Ancient Relic are returned to your inventory when the item expires. Core Equipment Core Equipment is the most recent edition to Game of War. Core Equipment is complicated and has it's own page. Complete List of Equipment [[::Category:Equipment#Standard Equipment|'Standard Equipment']] Helmets Armor Foot Armor Weapons Accessories 'Special Event Gear' Helmets Armor Foot Armor Weapons Accessories☁ [[Relics|'Ancient Relics']] Helmets Armor Foot Armor Weapons Accessories☁ Equipment Slots Your hero initially has room for six pieces of equipment: a helmet, armor, footwear, a weapon, and two accessory slots. Upgrading the forge to level 21 adds a third accessory slot, to bring the number of equipable items to seven. Crafting Equipment Crafting equipment for your hero requires materials and silver. The quality of the item crafted is determined by the color of the materials used. When you craft an item using materials of different colors you will be given a set of odds telling you the likelihood that the crafted item will turn out to be one color or the next. For example, an Odyssey crafted using one blue parchment, one purple parchment, and one gold parchment has 25% chance of being crafted at blue quality, 60% chance of purple, and 15% chance of gold. The crafting time is determined by the hero level required to craft the item and the number of boosts the item provides your hero. For example, the Spharai and the Sickle both require a level 20 hero to craft, but the sickle crafts faster because it provides two boosts (food production and infantry attack), while the spharai provides three (troop load, cavalry attack, and infantry attack). Uncraftable Equipment Some items are unique and can't be crafted. These items must be obtained by purchasing gold from the store. Many of these items provide unique boosts that are not found in craftable equipment, though some (like Hephaestus' Hammer, which boosts construction) do replicate craftable boosts. These unique items are unlocked at gold levels one, two, three, five, and thereafter in increments of five. If you attempt to break an uncraftable item the system will prompt you with a warning that the item cannot be replaced. However breaking an uncraftable item can yield a special event material or gem if there is an active event. For example, breaking a pair of Hermes' Sandals during the Winter 2013 event yielded a level 2 winter gem. Gold Gift Level Equipment Every time you buy gold, you go up in level. At certain levels of Gold, you receive gift equipment Gold Gift Level Equipment Materials Materials can be used to craft items for your hero. These materials are listed below. Types of Materials Different types of Materials are used to construct equipment. Each material applies to a certain bonus type: Standard Materials Parchment - Construction Speed Cloth - Troop Health Bonus Leather - Troop Load String - Ranged Attack Hide - Troop Defense Bonus Feather - Food Production Marble - Siege Attack Plating - Infantry Attack Timber - Trap Attack Jewelry - Silver Production Glass - Research Speed Metal - Cavalry Attack Special Event Materials Normal Materials bonus typical bonus does not apply when they are used to craft Special Event Gear. These items that use a normal materials and Seasonal Materials as a component generally do not abide by the normal function of that material. For example the Antler Helm (a Winter 2013 material) uses leather, but does not boost troop load. Resource Tiles Occupying resource tiles has a chance to yield materials used for crafting equipment. The type and level of the tile you are farming determines the materials able to be found. Example: If you farm a level 4 tile being wood the chances of obtaining a level 4 Feather, Leather, or Timber is very likely. The odds of finding a material increase the longer a march remains on the tile. Example: A level 2 silver tile with 84,000 resources is more likely to yield a material if the tile is cleared with one march than if it is cleared in multiple marches. Tiles will occasionally drop multiple materials. The level of the tile determines the maximum number of materials found. So a level 1 tile will only ever yield one material, while a level four tile could yield up to four materials. Material Gathering Locations 'Food Farms -''' Hide, Parchment, String Logging Camps '- Feather, Leather, Timber 'Ore Mines - Glass, Metal, Plating Silver Forts '- Parchment, Glass, and all other materials possible 'Stone Quarries '- Cloth, Jewelry, Marble 'Gold Temples '- no materials possible 'Special Event Tiles - Special Event Items, Gold, Food, Wood, Silver, Ore, or Stone. [[The Best Equipment Set|'The Best Equipment Set']] for each activityCategory:Hero Here is the [[The Best_Equipment_Set|'The Best Equipment Set']]''' '''for each activity Materials Category:Accessories